all that matters
by xsoranhoe
Summary: because natsu wanted her. and that's all that mattered. —natsuxlucy. oneshot.


**BEFORE YOU START READING, PLEASE KNOW:**

 _Lisanna is not bad person in this oneshot!_

 _Lucy doesn't get kicked off Team Natsu or anything like that. (i don't like the idea of that at all tbh)_

 _This is Lucy mostly centric._

 _Pairing: Nalu_

 **xoxo**

Fairytail sure knew how to party. Lots of drinks, lots of music, lots of _fun._ Now, it wasn't that Lucy didn't care about the return of the youngest Strauss sibling, she just didn't feel that... _connection?_ Yeah. She was happy that the girl was home and safe, but aside from the stories she'd been told, Lucy didn't know much about Lisanna. It was like being at a stranger's birthday party. Not too fun.

The blonde mage found herself sitting alone. The rest of Team Natsu surrounded Lisanna at a table close to the entrance. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit left out. But... _A treasured guild member just came back from the dead. The dead!_ _Geez Lucy, not everything is about you!_ She said to herself.

A loud, boisterous laugh brought Lucy out of her thoughts. She adverted her gaze to the source, who was none other than, Natsu Dragneel. Next to him, the star of the night, Lisanna Strauss. She whispered something in his ear, causing him to chuckle and grin at her. She felt a little tug at her heart as she watched the two interact. What if...

 _No, what am I thinking?_

Lucy shook her head. Standing up, she decided it was time to head home. She couldn't stand another second of the party, not to be rude, of course. She had already introduced herself to Lisanna, drank a bit, and even _danced._ She had her fun. (And Lucy? Dancing? Thank Kami Natsu hadn't seen that. She'd _never_ hear the end of it.) The blonde opened one of the doors, ready to leave, when someone called out to her.

"Where'ya goin'?" _Natsu._

Lucy bit down on the inside of her cheek as she turned around, meeting the gazes of pretty much the _entire_ guild. "Back to my apartment. It's getting late." She said softly.

The fire mage nodded. "You want me to come with? It's pretty dark outside."

Lucy almost said yes, but went against it once she realized that Natsu being with her meant Natsu being away from Lisanna. The two had a lot to catch up on, and Lucy didn't want to interrupt their reunion. _What a cliche thing to do,_ she thought.

The celestial mage shook her head. "No. I'll be fine." Natsu raised his eyebrows and tilted his head a bit. Ah, the _look._ The infamous ' _are you sure about that because i can kinda see that you're lying but i don't wanna say anything so i'm just gonna give you this look'_ look. She knew it all too well. Lucy sighed. "Natsu I'm serious. I'll be fine. Now don't get too drunk, and get home safe. You hear me?"

"Okay _mom_ —"

"Natsu!"

"Fine. I get it, I get it." He held his hands up in defense as he grinned at the blonde.

 ** _xoxoxo_**

It was almost 2 am and Lucy laid awake, staring at her ceiling. She had been like that on her bed for the past half hour or so. But...

What was she waiting for?

 _Oh that's right._ She knew exactly what she was waiting for. _That idiot._ Lucy laughed to herself. Though she would never admit it, she enjoyed the pink haired mage's company. Yes, it irritated her when she would randomly find him in her apartment, but he always knew how to make her day, whether he was trying or not.

Her mind travelled back to the thoughts she had been thinking in the guild. Seeing him all _close_ with Lisanna was like a shot to the heart. Yeah, she had no right to feel that way, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt. Natsu and her shared a special connection. He brought her to Fairy Tail, showed her a life of _fun_ and _adventure._ And overtime, she came to realize her feelings towards the dense dragonslayer.

So when Lisanna, Natsu's childhood best friend, suddenly pops back into the picture, Lucy worries. What will Natsu do? Lisanna was perfect with her blue eyes, porcelain skin, and slim figure. Hell, she was nice too! Lucy would never even _try_ to compete with _that._

Lisanna was not only perfect, but she was perfect for Natsu. As said before, Lucy knew little about Lisanna. But she knew that Natsu and Lisanna had something in common. The one thing that made them so perfect for each other.

They were both just so _positive_.

Lucy frowned. _Why would Natsu even consider being with me now that Lisanna is back?_

People like Natsu never went for people like Lucy. Lucy was too complicated. Too much of a handful. Too corrupted. Too clumsy. Too loud. Too _much._ She was no ray of sunshine. She was the complete _opposite_ of Lisanna.

"What's wrong?"

Lucy flinched. Someone was here?

Oh.

 _Oh._

He kneeled beside her bed, giving her a look of worry. When did he get here? How did he come in without her noticing? Her stomach fluttered when he reached forward and touched her face.

"What are you—"

"Why are you crying?" His voice was soft, but the concern in it could be heard easily.

 _Eh? Crying? I wasn't..._

Drip.

 _...crying._

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Lucy wiped the _newly discovered_ tears away as she shook her head slowly. No way was she gonna tell him what she had been thinking about! It's so stupid! "It's nothing. I'm fine, Natsu. What are you doing here?"

"You don't look fine. Don't change the subject. What happened?" Natsu moved to sit on the end of the bed. At this, Lucy sat up, leaning against the headboard. Not wanting to meet his eyes, she stared at the pink sheets below her.

"I wasn't crying." She said, stubbornly.

Natsu scoffed. "You're _still_ crying. Luce, tell me what happened." The dragonslayer licked his lips, stifling a sigh. "I don't like seeing you cry. You _know_ that."

"It's stupid—"

"Luce."

"It's stupid!"

" _Lucy._ "

Lucy looked up. He was serious. She could laugh. Natsu? Serious? _Please._

"I don't want to talk about it, Natsu. Just leave me alone." Lucy said a bit too bitterly. Natsu took notice of her tone, and scooted closer to the blonde.

"Fine. Okay, if you don't wanna talk about it, then we _won't_. But I'm not just gonna leave you here alone. At least not while you're like this." Natsu said.

They sat there for what felt like _hours_ to Natsu.

But then, "I care about you, Natsu. I hope you know that." Lucy spoke. By now, her tears were long gone, but her voice was still soft and shaky.

 _Where was this coming from?_ Natsu wondered.

"Of course I do, I care a—"

"But if you want to leave me for Lisanna, I understand." Lucy blurted out, interrupting Natsu. The pink haired mage stared at the blonde with wide eyes. Is that what she was thinking?

"Leave you? Lucy, you're important to me." He said. "If I wanted to leave you for Lisanna, I wouldn't be here right now. Is that what this is about? Lisanna?"

"I just—" Lucy lost her words. "I just thought that..."

As if he read her mind, Natsu cut in. "You thought that I'd drop our friendship now that Lisannas back." He said. Lucy nodded, embarrassed. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"No!" She waved her arms around frantically. "It's just that, Lisanna is like, _so_ much better than me! She's probably like, your _dream_ girl! Right? She's uh, nice, and pretty, and has so much more to offer compared to me. So I thought that, maybe you'd uh—"

Natsu laughed. At first, it was a low chuckle, but in a matter of seconds, he was practically yelling as he clutched his abdomen. Lucy stared. _Why is he laughing?_ She thought. "Natsu, this isn't funny."

Failing to acknowledge her comment, Natsu continued to laugh. Did he enjoy seeing her all embarrassed?

"Natsu!" She smacked his arm lightly. His laughter came to a stop, but he remained smiling at the celestial mage. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You think I'm into Lisanna?" He bit his lip, stifling a laugh. "I'm happy she's back, yes, but anything we had is pretty much gone now. Even if we _were_ to hit it off, I don't think we'd last." Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, asking what he meant.

"You _don't_ like Lisanna?"

Natsu continued. "She's too... _nice? I don't know."_ He faced Lucy. "She's a great friend and all, but that's all I'll ever see her as. A friend. She just goes with anything you say and that's kinda, you know, _boring_. I want a relationship full of _fun_ and _adventure._ " Lucy wasn't surprised. Of course he'd say something like that. It was Natsu after all. "That's why I'm around you all the time."

Lucy went red. "What did you just—"

Not giving her a chance to say anything, Natsu pressed his lips onto hers. And that was when Lucy realized...

Lisanna was _pretty_.

Lisanna was _smart_.

Lisanna was _nice_.

But Lisanna was _not_ her. And Natsu wanted her. And that's all that mattered.

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 **oh lord. so many things wrong with this. please forgive me, im still new to ffn.**

 **\- tam.**


End file.
